


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, but also totally cute, dumb nerds being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou finally manages to convince Kageyama to come with him to see the fireworks at the spring festival. Now that they're actually going, he's not so sure about the whole thing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

"Shouyou, darling — you look fine. Stop fidgeting, you'll ruin the yukata."

"Why do I even have to  _wear_ this thing?!"

He's embarrassed, to say the least, and he wants to get out of this ridiculous outfit as soon as possible. But Shouyou's mother had helped him get ready for quite a while now, so he'd obviously feel bad if he'd take it off so soon.

"Because you look cute in it, and because you're going to a festival. It's normal to wear one." Shouyou glares at his mother in the mirror, and she smiles. "Yes, even for boys."

He knows even boys and men wear yukatas to festivals, but it still makes him feel uncomfortable. It's a  _dress_ , for goodness sake.

It doesn't really help knowing he's going to attend the festival with  _Kageyama_. The raven-haired boy probably doesn't have a clue how Shouyou feels about him, and Shouyou feels it was probably for the better, no matter how difficult it is to breathe whenever he's around his teammate, and how his stomach hurts whenever he just thinks about telling Kageyama how he feels, but is always too scared to do it in fear of ruining their friendship.

Wasn't Kageyama supposed to be his hated rival? Talk about irony.

"But it's  _pink_ ", Shouyou whines, looking down at the yukata that's uncomfortably tight on his already rather small body. What's so wrong about going to the festival in normal clothing? Obviously a lot of people did it, so why'd he have to wear a yukata? Shouyou's glad he's not a girl since he's sure they probably wear dresses more often than just at festivals. And having to go through this trouble more often than that was something he was more than happy he didn't have to do.

As he's about to start fidgeting with his obi again, his mother's hands stop him. "Shouyou. Why are you so nervous?"

His ears heat up as he turns his head to the side. "N-no reason. I just— I don't like this thing I'm wearing."

She smiles again. "It's only for tonight, love. You won't even stand out, so I don't understand why you're so worried. Just go out and have fun, don't just stand here. I'm sure your friends are already waiting for you."

Knowing Kageyama, he probably is, and probably has been waiting for a while now. It doesn't help to ease Shouyou's stress and nervousness, but he decides to finally leave the house and head for the shrine. "Alright, I'm going", he announces with a pout.

He walks out into the hallway and nearly trips twice — the geta are incredibly difficult to walk in — before he reaches the doorway. Kageyama had asked if he should come and pick Shouyou up so they could go together, but the latter had declined saying he'd be fine on his own. He curses himself for having declined the offer as he really could use some help walking over to the shrine.

 

*

 

Thankfully, he makes it to the shrine in one piece, even though it had taken him quite some time. He has the feeling people were staring at him as he went, but his mother would probably just tell him there wasn't anything wrong and that there were definitely others who were going to the festival with a yukata and geta for the first time, just like him.

Somehow he doubted that.

As he makes his way over to the place he and Kageyama had agreed to meet, his eyes fall on a dark-haired boy in casual clothing with his hands in his pockets and back turned to him.  _Thank god he can't see me right now_ , Shouyou thinks, but obviously he'd be seen in a few seconds, anyway. Unless Shouyou decided to make a run for it, in which case he'd have to take his sandals off.

The sound of said sandals reveal his arrival, and Kageyama turns around to face him. "Finally! Goddamn you're slow, Hinata you dumbass. I've been waiting for like fifteen minutes."

"Sorry", Shouyou replies sheepishly, his grip on the little handbag tightening. Maybe it was because he needed something to hold onto as he felt like he could topple over any second — but it sure wasn't helping, if that was his reason. He feels his heartbeat in his throat and hears it loud and clear, wondering if Kageyama does, too.

Kageyama's piercing stare makes him feel transparent, like the other could see right through him and  _see_ how fast his heart was beating. Shouyou shifts a bit where he stands, making Kageyama frown. "What's with you? Let's go or all of the good spots'll be taken."

"Ah, y-yeah."

But why is he nervous around someone he spends most of his days in school with? Shouyou certainly should've gotten used to his rival being around him nearly every day during volleyball practice, in the hallway outside their classrooms, sometimes even when they walk home from school together. No, apparently he still had to get used to being around Kageyama without having his heart nearly beat out of his chest every time. It certainly wasn't good for his health, Shouyou knows that much.

They walk up the hill to the viewpoint, but are disappointed to find out that a lot of people had already taken up the spots by the railing, leaving only the 'back row' places free for them to take. Shouyou sighs in disappointment, scraping his sandal against the ground. "Man, what a bust. I always stand here to watch the fireworks, and now all of the good spots are taken."

"Yeah..."

"So what do we do?"

Kageyama points a little further up the hill. "Let's go up there instead. I don't see anyone there, and I think we'll get a better view of the fireworks from there, anyway."

 _Strange_ , Shouyou thinks.  _Why would he go through the extra effort when it's just fireworks?_

They end up being the only ones up there, and Shouyou wants to think that it's for the best, anyway. Even if the chances of him actually confessing now are growing smaller by the second, he likes the idea of seeing the fireworks alone with Kageyama, without anyone else around.

Shouyou sits down on a nearby bench, sighing in relief as he rests his already sore feet. He swears to himself to never get in a yukata and geta ever again. The obi was tied a little too tight, so it iches him in the back. He wonders how people actually cope with wearing this get-up for hours straight, shuddering at the mere thought of having to do the same. At the same time, he's willing to endure it if it means he can spend more time with Kageyama, even if he's dressed like a girl.

Strangely enough, Kageyama hasn't mentioned anything about that, and he's usually quick to comment about pretty much anything that had to do with Shouyou as soon as the shorter, orange-haired boy was within his line of sight. Maybe it  _is_ more normal for guys to wear yukatas than Shouyou thought, after all.

"Oi, what are you spacing out for?"

Kageyama's voice brings Shouyou out of his thoughts, and he directs his gaze towards the other boy, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Shouyou smiles awkwardly. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Stop apologising every other second, you idiot. I asked if you wanted something. I could go down to the stalls since you... er, seem to have trouble walking."

Shouyou looks down at his feet, which are already painted with a faint red in different spots. He's sure it'll hurt like hell the next day, and he makes sure to blame his mother for it. "Ah... that'd be great, actually. Could you get me some takoyaki and water?"

"Yeah."

As soon as Kageyama has disappeared down the hill, Shouyou starts fidgeting with his obi again. He can't seem to calm down, and would have loved to walk around to try and get rid of his nervousness, but walking in the geta isn't an option and he doesn't want to walk around barefoot either, in case there's glass shards on the ground.

He'd originally planned on taking Kageyama to this festival to confess. It seemed like a good idea then, and he's been holding to himself for so long, but now that the two of them were actually there, just the two of them... Shouyou starts wondering if he shouldn't have just stayed at home instead. Thankfully, his family weren't attending as his sister Natsu was sick and grumpy about not being able to go, so his parents obviously stayed at home with her.

But how  _would_ he confess? What if Kageyama were to freak out, think he was weird and walk away? How would they act during volleyball practice and matches from then on?

 _Maybe he'll think I'm weird for liking guys_.

Shouyou doesn't know of Kageyama's history with girls, but he's fairly certain Kageyama isn't gay. He hadn't given off the vibe that he was that much into girls, either, he just mostly seems disinterested in those things, as volleyball is the most important thing to him.

The same goes for Shouyou, too, of course. But he's recently come to terms with the fact that things have rapidly changed, making his priorities and interest shift quite a bit. He knows that things might not work out the way he wants them to, and no matter how difficult, it's something he has to accept in order to move on.

If he  _can_.

Kageyama suddenly comes back, carrying a white plastic bag. Shouyou's slightly confused as he doesn't think they even  _have_ plastic bags in the stalls as he's never seen them in there before. As such, he raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"Plastic bag?"

"Well, I can't carry it all in my hands."

"Where'd you get the bag, though? Don't tell me you walked all the way to the mini mart."

Kageyama shrugs as he sits down next to Shouyou, setting down the bag between them. "Nah. Some old lady was selling nikuman and I saw some people carrying stuff in bags from her, so I went to her stall and asked for one. Got it for free, too."

"Huh." So he'd been wrong about that, after all.

They eat their takoyaki in silence whilst looking out over the sea stretching out in front of them, illuminated by the lights on the boats in the distance and the street lights along the board-walk below. It's a beautiful sight Shouyou's secretly happy about getting to see with Kageyama. The two of them have never hung out together unless it's been with some of the guys from the team, so of course this is something out of the ordinary.

Shouyou glances to his side to watch Kageyama's profile. He looks as stern as ever, silently munching on his last fried squid ball. Shouyou had told Kageyama a few times before how scary Kageyama could look, but despite the stern look, this time Kageyama doesn't actually look frightening. A bit concentrated, perhaps  **—** on what, Shouyou has no idea — but definitely not scary. **  
**

Kageyama actually manages to give Shouyou butterflies, and it stumps him. Usually nearly making Shouyou fear for his life, Kageyama's now giving him _butterflies_? Shouyou's confused, that's for sure. He's confused as to why he even has a crush on his supposed-to-be rival in the first place when he's supposed to be hating him with a burning passion, determined to surpass him when it came to volleyball.

"What're you thinking about?" Kageyama asks, catching Shouyou's gaze. He blushes and turns his head away. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just— nah, forget it."

Kageyama furrows his eyebrows. "What? You've been acting weird since we met tonight. Is it me?"

Well, he's not completely wrong. "I-I was just wondering... uh, do you have a clock on you?"

"Hah?"

Shouyou shifts a bit. "Well, I mean, th-the fireworks."

"So what, we'll see them from here anyway." Kageyama looks down at his wristwatch. "It's just before nine, they'll start soon. What, are you  _that_ eager?"

"No! I mean—"

"Jeez, you're so  _weird_ ", Kageyama sighs. "It really  _is_ me, after all. Am I making you uncomfortable? Is it my weird face again?"

Shouyou freezes in motion, realising he's walked straight into his own trap. Flustered, he starts waving his hands in a dismissive manner. "No, no — that's not it. It's not you, it's just..."

_It's just that I get so nervous around you._

"Just spill it", Kageyama mutters. "I don't care what it is, I'm just tired of you acting like I've got the plague or something. You're usually all cheery and stuff, what happened?"

Shouyou feels bad, because it's definitely not what Kageyama thinks, but he's afraid of telling him what the problem actually is. He wishes he was better at hiding emotions and not so easily readable. But if he really was that readable, wouldn't Kageyama had caught on already? Maybe he already knows, and it definitely wouldn't surprise Shouyou if he does, but in that case — why hasn't he said anything, or at least hinted about knowing?

He knows Kageyama still has issues with his self confidence, with the whole "King of the Court" title still haunting him thanks to Tsukishima. And with it obviously comes the memories of why he was called it in the first place, Shouyou knows that much even without Kageyama telling him. He's heard enough about it from others who saw the game in which no one was there to receive his toss, and knew how much it had damaged Kageyama's self confidence and trust in others.

The second Shouyou opens his mouth to try and explain, Kageyama's phone goes off. Annoyingly clicking his tongue, Kageyama fishes his phone out of his pocket to answer the call, and Shouyou turns around to give him some privacy, and to try getting that stupid blush off of his face. He was saved by the bell and was eternally grateful for it. Well, he's pretty sure Kageyama's going to get right back to the topic once he finishes his phone call, so he probably doesn't have much time, anyway.

He's tempted to run. Run down the hill, not look back and probably be thankful for not making a complete idiot of himself in front of Kageyama. But if he ran, what would happen? How would things be in school? During practice, during matches? Kageyama would most definitely not want to cooperate with Shouyou anymore, and that'd mean Shouyou wouldn't have anyone who would toss to him. Well, unless he started teaming up with one of his senpai, but that'd just be plain weird.

Because they just wouldn't be Kageyama.

Shouyou stays in place, biting his lower lip. Kageyama finishes his phone call and once again turns to Shouyou, but that's when the first set of fireworks go off. Their attention immediately shift to the explosions in the sky above them, and Shouyou is once again thankful for yet another distraction from Kageyama's confrontation.

As he casts glances at the raven-haired boy next to him, Shouyou comes to the realisation that maybe this really is for the best, after all. He wouldn't want to ruin their friendship (though Kageyama would most definitely disagree to calling it that) over something as silly as a crush. It's fine the way things are, even if it's a bit tough at times. But at the end of the day, for him to have gone from absolutely hating Kageyama to nearly the exact opposite in a few months is a miracle in and of itself.

So Shouyou looks up at the sky above him with a smile on his face, thinking that this is as perfect as things will ever get.

_I'm pretty sure he only thinks of me as a friend. But Kageyama, I will always, always..._

There's another explosion of fireworks, the colours spreading across the sky and illuminating the area around them. The sounds of sparks coming from the explosion are loud at first, but they die down fast as the colours fade, leaving the sky dark-blue once again.

"... love you."

The air around them goes silent, and panic rises within Shouyou as he realises Kageyama heard him say those words he didn't mean to say out loud. He cautiously peers to his side, expecting to get hit or for Kageyama to grab a fistful of his hair, which he usually did whenever Shouyou blurts out something stupid. But he doesn't. Instead, he turns to Shouyou and opens his mouth to say something.

Of course, the fireworks have to go off again just as Kageyama says that very something.

"What?" Shouyou asks, and finally the noises die down, being replaced by silence again. Kageyama leans closer to Shouyou, and he feels like he's going to explode from the heat he feels in his face and the hammering of his heart. Kageyama most definitely heard what Shouyou said, so he's more than anxious about what's about to happen.

"I feel the same", Kageyama responds, and Shouyou's knees turn into jelly at the words being spoken. His head spins and he honestly feels like he's going to faint. He's not even sure he heard it correctly, but he's terrified of asking a second time. Instead, he takes a risk and hopes for the best.

"Y-you... you do?"

Kageyama turns his head away, and Shouyou notices his ears are red. Does that mean Kageyama's  _embarrassed_? So that must mean he'd actually heard it right.

"Yeah, I do. What, you didn't know?"

Shouyou bristles at Kageyama's honestly very weird assumption that he should've known. "Of course I didn't! How _would_ I?"

"I thought it was obvious!"

"It's not! I told you before, you're like the most difficult person in the world to read. I never know what you think and sometimes it scares me."

"Like my face."

Shouyou flinches. "Don't— don't say that. Your face doesn't scare me."

Kageyama rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Right, so maybe my  _face_ doesn't, but what about my scary smile, then? You always say it's scary."

Okay, he did, and it would be dumb of Shouyou to deny it now. But in truth, he doesn't find it scary at all. He's never going to admit it to anyone, but he actually finds it cute, in a very Kageyama-esque way. It's what makes Kageyama the person he is, and Shouyou wouldn't change one bit about the person standing in front of him.

Well, except for maybe the self confidence. And by change, he'd just improve it. Make Kageyama think better of himself, because he deserved it. He might not have been the most pleasant person to be around when they first met and during their first few practices, but as they started to get along, and as Kageyama realised how much he actually relied on his teammates, things changed drastically. Not just in Kageyama, but maybe in Shouyou, too.

"I don't think it's scary", Shouyou says honestly. "I'm sorry I said that. You're not scary. Except for the few seconds before you grab my hair or smack me in the forehead or something."

Kageyama looks down at his feet. "Sorry. I don't— I never meant to scare you or anything like that. Maybe in the beginning, but not now. I don't need that, and I definitely don't  _want_ to scare people, either. Especially, er, you."

Shouyou looks up at him, his eyes widening in surprise. Kageyama's never this honest, never this open. He's glad it's finally happening, though, and in a weird way, he's glad those words slipped out of his mouth, now that this was the turnout and the scenario he'd imagined wasn't even close to what was actually going on.

A switch flips inside Shouyou's head, and he's surprised at what his body is doing when he suddenly grabs Kageyama's sleeve and gets on his toes. The geta are thankfully on wedges, giving him a little more height, but it's not quite enough.

Kageyama turns his head to meet Shouyou's eyes. "What are you...?"

"Take a wild guess", Shouyou mumbles, his face and ears heating up. He probably looks like a stop light right now, but he doesn't really care anymore. Go big or go home, if he's already confessed and even found out the feelings were mutual — he could at least do this. Right?

"Oh."

Kageyama finally catches on, and he turns his entire body so he's facing Shouyou directly. Placing two hands on his hips, Kageyama lifts Shouyou up a bit, making him drop one of his sandals onto the ground.

Leaning in closer, Kageyama looks straight into Shouyou's eyes, and he feels like he's going to melt into a puddle right then and there. Their noses touch for just a second, but then their lips meet. Shouyou's not even fazed by the explosion of the fireworks in the background, all he really hears is his own heartbeat and uneven breathing.

The kiss is short-lived, and Shouyou wishes it would've been longer, just so he could feel the strange sensation of Kageyama's lips against his... just a little more. He doesn't say it, though.

Kageyama carefully sets Shouyou down again and immediately turns his gaze to the side. Shouyou puts his geta on again and straightens himself, fixing his slightly loose obi. When he returns his attention to the firework finale, his heartbeat has finally slowed down and he's able to breathe normally.

He takes a deep breath before he quickly grabs Kageyama's hand, not even once looking Kageyama's way. He watches the colourful explosions in the sky, enjoys the moment and can't stop thinking about the kiss. It had been his first kiss, and it literally couldn't have been better.

"It's beautiful", he says after a while. And it is. The cloudless sky provided them with lots of stars and a half-moon. Only it was getting a little cold, and Shouyou once again cursed the yukata he was wearing. He couldn't really wear a shirt on top of it, that'd just look odd and people were certain to stare even more than if he just wore the yukata.

"It is", Kageyama agrees, and he returns Shouyou's grip. "Y-you are, too, if... if that's not weird of me to say."

Shouyou can't help but laugh a little. "It's not. Thanks."

"Kageyama, is that you? Who's the girl? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

A familiar voice behind them has them immediately release each other's hands, and they turn around to identify the person behind said voice.

 _Tanaka_. Shouyou's so embarrassed he feels like he could die any second now, and he wishes he hadn't turned around, leaving Tanaka to believe he was a girl, no matter how mortifying that was in the first place.  _It's just because of this stupid dress_!

"Wait... Hinata?! Oh man... I had no idea the two of you were— but—"

"Shut up!" Kageyama barks, suddenly grabbing Shouyou's wrist. And they're running, running past Tanaka and down the hill to where — hopefully — there aren't any people around that they know. The odds probably aren't in their favour, but they don't really have much of any other choice right now.

Shouyou miraculously manages to run in his geta without stumbling, falling or dropping the sandals, and he's wondering if maybe the extensive wear of them has magically made him able to actually _use_ them successfully.

That doesn't mean he's going to make it into a habit of wearing them, though.

They stop at the end of the hill, both panting, trying to catch their breath. "Th-this is bad", Kageyama wheezes. "Everyone's gonna know on Monday."

"Yeah", Shouyou groans. "My feet are gonna kill me tomorrow, too."

Kageyama snorts. "Why'd you wear those things, anyway? They look like a pain to walk in."

"Ask my mum!" Shouyou retorts, flustered. The taller boy smiles, but it's not his 'scary' smile — it's completely different and makes Shouyou's heartbeat speed up again.

Before he has a chance to register what's going on, Kageyama lifts him up and kisses him again. "Thanks for asking me to come out tonight. I... I had fun."

He seems reluctant to admit it, but it doesn't make Shouyou any less happy. He smiles as he wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fantastic Tumblr post: http://mikanchii.tumblr.com/post/99993655910/kagehina-x-gekkan-shoujo-nozaki-kun-crossover
> 
> *Geta are those sandals you wear along with a yukata. (And wow do they look uncomfortable.) The obi is the sash you tie around the back.


End file.
